Driver error is cited as the cause of 45% to 75% of roadway collisions and as a contributing factor in a majority of all collisions.
Lane-Departure Warning (LDW) uses a vision sensor to detect a vehicle's position relative to a lane and warn the driver of an unintentional lane departure. Certain Forward Collision Warning (FCW) systems use environmental sensors to detect potential safety hazards in front of a vehicle and warn the driver in advance. These existing driver warnings, however, operate during steady-state or quasi-steady-state driving conditions.